


Velvet Sky

by stardropdream



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 05:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/883540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is both Yue and Yukito who smile at Touya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velvet Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written with the prompt "feathers, moon, marble"

The light touch almost startles Yukito, but only almost – it probably startles Yue moreso, who stirs a little uneasily underneath the surface of his mind, like a little ripple against a stilling lake in the nighttime. It was always dark in Yukito’s mind now, but not a claustrophobic, fearful kind of darkness – the kind of darkness that presents itself in the deepest part of the night, just before the moon breaks the surface of the horizon, just before it flickers its reflection across a darkened pool: there is a comfort there, an enveloping, peaceful kind of warmth radiating from there. This is what puts Yue most at ease, and Yukito is grateful to accommodate, grateful that he’s now aware of that second presence, able to communicate and understand (he still can’t remember what happens when Yue takes over, but Yue says that will come with time, that soon there will be that interchange). 

Until then, Touya is all patience, his touch light, his smile gentle and unintrusive, even as Yukito uncurls the levels of his desire: it’s a cool coil spinning at the core of him, a tiny marble that swirls with parts of Yukito and parts of Yue, curling together but never quite blending. But Touya smiles at him, at Yukito, and at Yue, and he can feel the way Yue softens just after Yukito is already leaning in close, and it’s Yukito and Yue both who kiss Touya.


End file.
